Ravens other Half
by Katharina.K
Summary: Raven has a secrete she never told Alexander, she was adopted. Raven has always felt something missing but doesn't know what it is. But soon Raven will see that her other half has been searching for her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Growing up i always knew i was different, i was adopted, But it was much more than that, i felt as though there was a part of me that was missing. Hope you guys enjoy!

INTRODUCTION:

My Name is Raven Madison I'm 16, My boyfriend Is a Vampire, named Alexander we are both very much in love we tell each other everything no secrets between us, well there is one thing that I've had a hard time to come up and say it to him. I'm adopted, not at birth, my parents said when they were on their honeymoon trip in Romania, Catalina they found a little girl about the age of 4, who was curled and wrapped up in a blanket on a bench when they were walking back to their hotel room, they spent weeks trying to find her parents, but there was no sign so they took that little girl back to the town of dullsville.

It is such a hard ship for me to live with, because I look nothing at all like my parents, nor Billy boy. I have Raven Black hair, my eyes are such a dark brown they seem almost black, my skin it what makes me look so gentle it is smooth porcelain white. As for my parents, my dad has light brown hair with light hazel eyes and colored skin, mom has blond hair with blue eyes and colored skin, Billy boy has light brown hair with blue eyes and his skin is colored as well.

KATARINA:

My name is Katarina Arcos I'm 16, I live in Romania, Catalina. Yes I am a vampire, But my family is not just normal vampires, we come from a line of royal blood our blood is the most purest of any vampires. If one drop of our blood was to be taken into another vampire that was to die it can save their life, but our blood is very sacred. I am the last of my family; 12 years ago our family was massacred, and my sister my twin my other half, was saved as well our father who only had the power to seal her vampire side, but will one day awaken again, but lived to be a human, is still alive and I need to find my sister and I will.

I have Raven Jet Black hair that is long to my hips, with eyes that are Green like the Mediterranean, Skin that is smooth porcelain white, with two pointy canines that only come out when I get hungry.

LET THE GAME BEGIN:

Recently I had begun to have dreams, and it feels like I've been there once before.

There are two girls, in a garden a very beautiful one to, they are laughing they both have black hair but my dream always ends before I can get a chance to see their face. That's when I wake up with the sweats and am freezing. I wake up around 4 and can't go back to sleep.

But I start my day off like any other day, Becky picks me up we go to school Trevor calling me monster girl it's always the same. Then going home and to the Benson hill mansion to await my dark and love of my life my, Alexander, my vampire.

DREAM:

The ground was covered in such a thin layer of snow my foot prints would be left behind, but the snow was splattered with the color of blood, and bodies that lay there dead. A man who looked similar to me in some features and a women was pulling away two girls who were holding onto one another crying, the girls where the same girls from my previous dreams before. As I got closer, their faces they were the same but one had green eyes and the other had brown eyes that seemed almost black. But I was confused, these dreams what do they mean.

I wake up in the middle of the night from my dream and stayed up drawing in my sketch book. You see after every dream for as long as I could remember I would sketch things, like images like it feels as though I have been there before. I'm quiet the artists though

KATARINA:

"Have they found her yet" I ask in my aggressive tone

"No, I'm sorry miss bu-" I cut her off before she could even go on

"If you people have not found her yet then why are all of you still standing around, I have to find my sister before they do, before they kill my only family I've got left" I yell, a tear escapes my eye

"Yes your highness"

"wait, I'm coming with you this time"

RAVEN:

I had awoke to my brother pounding on my door for me to wake up because he needed me to drive him to his morning baseball game that was today. I got dressed and we made it on time for the game but I had to go and find myself a costume because today was the one and only day of the year they give away free candy, Halloween. Billy boy was going on a field trip with his class for a week and my parents are gone on a business trip in Romania, the place where I want to go so badly but the place my parents forbid me really to never go, they say for my safety but safety of what is what I wonder.

So I was searching for my Halloween costume when it hit me I am going to be a vampire Princess. But I wanted to surprise my Dark prince known as Alexander.

So I got ready, Wearing a strapless black silk dress that was short above the knees in the front and then went long in the back, with corset that was lace and then blue stich trims at the edges of the dress with heel s that where black with diamonds on the strap. With Blue ribbon that goes in my hair and my hair is straightened and reaches the tip of my collar bone. With dark blue and black eye shadow my lips are cleared on with gloss and shimmer. Than to perfect everything I put on my fake fang's that I ordered from hot topic. I take one last look in the mirror and see what I wish would come true, for me and alexander to be together for all of eternity.

My door bell is rung, I rush to the door and open it to find Jameson waiting for me in the limo, I get in.

But what surprised me was that we were not going to the mansion.

"Jameson where are we going?"

"You Miss Raven are going to the Halloween ball with Alexander, it was supposed to be a surprise but don't tell" he smiles in the mirror.

I smile to myself, boy does Alexander have a surprise coming for himself as well.

We arrive and I get out, Jameson hands me the invitation to get inside and he tells me Alexander is waiting inside for me.

So I make my way up the stairs and hand the gentlemen my invitation and give him my coat, his reaction tells me I must be pretty good looking. I give him a small smile and make my way in.

I walk down the steps and see Alexander from affair, so I make my way through the crowd until im right behind him.

"I giggle to myself "Excuse me sir but may I have this dance" I tilt down a bit

"Raven?" I couldn't believe my eyes Raven was amazing she would make the perfect vampire I thought "You may" I smirked

Me and Alexander danced until my feet hurt.

KATARINA:

We had arrived in the town of dullsville, where the documents say the people who had adopted my sister live so she must be here as well, and considering it is Halloween our first stop would be the Halloween ball.

I had dressed in a strapless Black and Red dress it drapes in the back so it is opened up, it drags in the back like a cocktail dress and then opens in the front. You can see the red ruffles under neath it. My hair is straightened and goes down to my butt, with black heels. Than baring my fangs I go to the main entrance.

"Hello miss my-"

"is something wrong" he had stopped his sentence.

"I could have sworn I saw you come through here earlier miss"

When he said that I knew my sister was here "No I didn't, you must have me mistaken"

"yes sorry miss, invitation"

I give it to him and walk in looking around for my sister, until I saw her, there on the dance floor my other half, my sister, she looked so happy she was smiling and dancing with a man, my sister does have taste I have to admit.

RAVEN:

When I was dancing with Alexander it felt like the room had changed, the atmosphere. My head started to pound it was hurting so much.

KATARINA:

In that moment though the Men that had been after me and my sister had entered the room and my attitude had changed in an instant. I pushed myself through the crowed trying to get to my sister as they are racing to get to her as well, it was a race against time is what I had thought.

RAVEN:

As I was dancing with Alexander I could see the faces of the crowed on us, but that wasn't what had caught my eye it was the girl I saw running through the crowed towards me, her face was as if I was staring at my own reflection in the mirror, than that's when my head had went pounding and then black.

Past;

Congradulations Rene and Erik their girls twin girls

Black

What should we name them Erik , "This one Raven, and this one Katarina"

Black

"Raven wait up" "come on Katarina hurry up, your to slow" both laughing

Black

Papa what's wrong, where is mama

Sshh Raevn please I don't have enough time, all you need to know is that papa loves you, and is going to give you a special present

Ok

Close your eyes and count to five

Black

The other girl is my sister, My other half, My twin, I am a vampire.

Katarina:

I saw my sister collapse in the arms the man she was dancing with and I was even more taken back when I saw him lift her up and carry her bridal style and exited the ball. Looking across the room I saw that man whome I have been fighting for years, I cant lie to my self he is supper hot, His tall figure and dark skin and bleach blond hair and those green eyes that only make me wanna drain him more.

But at the time I was more focused on my sister and the fact of who is this guy she is with.

Alexander:

Raven collapse in my arms for a reason I was unaware of yet so I did what I thought I should do and picked her up bridal style and took her back to my house. I layed her down on the couch and sat beside her but not much soon after there was a ring at the door, I got up and told jameson to keep a good eye on Raven and went to the door but when I opened the door I was more shocked and lost my breath.

Katarina:

When that same man opened the door and looked into my eyes and his mouth opening in shock, I gave a small smile and said;

"I've come for my sister"

Alexander:

There stood a girl who looked just like raven but she has piercing green jade eyes and black nice straight hair that stops right above her hips. And she said "I'v come for my sister"

Katarina:

I smile

"My names Katarina, my sister is Ravenonette, well Raven, my twin"

"Were is she, is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine but I don't understand,?"

Let's her come in and goes to Raven

"I knew her time was up, Papa told me it would not last forever but at such a time"

"What do you mean?"

"Raven at birth is a Vampire, a purebred"

He was astonished, "She is merely awakening"

"I take it you are a Sterling?"

"Yes but how, when me and Raven where younger we would play by the docks, you had lived near by and would play with us but left that summer"

"I remember " he said

Then Katarina told me what we had to do to wake her up if we ever wanted to see her again, we went to the cemetery and I dug up a whole in the ground and put a casket with raven in it Katarina put a drop of blood in her mouth and said awaken and shut the casket and beared her.

Next night:

"I open my eyes and im in a casket, I claw myself out, it was raining, and I was thirsty, my hair had gotten long down to my butt and my eyes had changed to an even darker brown. I walked to the mansion and knocked on the door and the girl who looked just like me was there in the door way we here looking at one another until I said "Katarina" she embraced me in her arms as I gripped her as well.

Hope you guys liked it, I'll update soon (:


	2. please tell me this is just a dream

Recap:

"I open my eyes and im in a casket, I claw myself out, it was raining, and I was thirsty, my hair had gotten long down to my butt and my eyes had changed to an even darker brown. I walked to the mansion and knocked on the door and the girl who looked just like me was there in the door way we here looking at one another until I said "Katarina" she embraced me in her arms as I gripped her as well.

Opening my eyes I was hoping everything had just been a very bad dream, but taking in my suroundings I was indeed in a coffin, pushing the lid of the coffin open and leaning up, wondering where I was, I seen paintings on the wall that I knew all too well were Alexanders. Then swinging one leg then the other out of the coffin I get out and step on the hard wooden floors that creaked every step I had taken towards the door. Then hear voices down stairs, I make my way down into the library room where I find Alexander sitting down on the couch sipping his red liquid from his cup. When he noticed my presence he stood up quickly and was in front of me in a flash.

"Raven, how are you feeling" He asked with a worried look

"Im fine I had this crazy dream that I was a vampire and I had a twin sister-"I was cut from my story by a girls voice that sounded similar to mine, turning my head towards the voice.

"Actually you were not dreaming my dear sister" That is when everything came flooding back to me.

She had sat on the couch and said for me to sit and so I did. Alexander being so confused asked

"Wait so if you are ravens sister and are a vampire than what about the family raven has now?" with a questioned look

"She was adopted, They are not ravens true family, speaking of which raven we are going to have to fake your death-" raven cuts her off

"Okay just wait a minute here, what do you mean I have to fake my death I mean I know they aren't my real parents but they did raise me, and this is all really freaking me out here still!" I finish with a stern voice

"I understand raven but at the same time don't you think they would find it a bit weird that you are sleeping the entire day and only up at night, and you would be putting their lives in danger if you stayed, the ASH are coming for you"

"What are the ASH?"

"They have been hunting our kind since the 1600's, but raven you see, there is a prophesy, That twin girls would be born on the day that turned night, an Eclipse, and the story goes that once two halfs will soon be one and the curse of thy sun will be lifted and shall walk the day and night"

"ok so basically what your telling me is that if we can lift the sun and the moon curse then all vampires can roam freely throught the day and night, and the ASH are trying to prevent that from happening by killing me" I said in a defensive tone

"Pretty much, look raven I understand this is all too much for you at once, I will leave you two alone to talk now" leaves

"Alexander this is all to unreal"

"Listen raven everything is going to be alright, I think what would be good is if you go up stairs and get some rest and we will figure this out tomorrow"

"ok" I walk up stairs into Alexander's room climbing into his coffin and closing the lid thinking to myself please tell me this is just a dream before drifting off to sleep.

**Hey guys i appreciate the reviews (: srry this chapter is really short :/ but dont worry the next one will be long i promise (: **


End file.
